The Superwholock Escapade
by TheWolfParadox
Summary: Superwholock crossover. Note: This is a sequel that takes place after my previously written story "The Adventures of Superwholock". I recommend reading that one first, but this story CAN stand by itself. R&R. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! It's been awhile, but I finally finished it! The sequel to "The Adventures of Superwholock" is here! I've mentioned this in the summary already, but I'll say it again: this CAN be read on its own, but I recommend reading the first one to understand the setting better. Also a character of my own making is present in this story, but her background is in the first story. All right! It's about time for me to stop rambling, so without further ado, I give you "The Superwholock Escapade"!**

 **TheWolfParadox**

The Superwholock Escapade

Aka "The Continued Adventures of Superwholock"

 **Chapter One – Complicated**

"Right," said Aliea. She pointed to a medium sized red button. "That one?"

Jack chuckled and shook his head. He moved her finger over to a smaller silver button.

Aliea sighed and buried her forehead in her hands. "I'm never gonna get this."

"Relax. You're doing fine."

"But what if the Rift acts up?" she said worriedly, "How am I supposed to know what to do?"

She'd been working at Torchwood for a little over a year now, under her older brother Captain Jack Harkness. But up until now, she had spent most of her time in the field, utilizing her 'ability' to neutralize dangerous aliens. Recently, Jack had decided to teach her to monitor the Rift. He felt that everyone in his team should know what to do if it acted up.

"Okay," said Aliea. She pointed to a big blue button, "What's this one for?"

"That…is for when things get complicated."

"And what is 'complicated'?"

"Trust me," Jack said darkly, "If it happens, you'll know."

Aliea groaned. "Can't we take a break? We've been at this for _hours_."

"Okay. Take ten." He strode out of the room.

"Don't worry," said Gwen from her station, "You'll get it eventually. God knows it took _me_ long enough."

"Thanks," said Aliea. She leaned forward onto the table, thinking she much preferred working with rouge aliens.

All of a sudden, an alarm started blaring. She sat bolt upright. The screens monitoring the Rift were flashing and the Hub started to shake. Gwen began typing furiously on her computer and Ianto ran into the room with Jack not far behind.

"The Rift's going out of control!" yelled Gwen.

Jack rushed over to Aliea and pulled one of the screens over to face him. "There are major fluctuations in the Rift's energy. Something's coming and we won't be able to stop it."

They all watched as the room began to glow. It got brighter and brighter until they were forced to shut their eyes. Then all at once, the glowing and shaking stopped.

They opened their eyes. Lying in the center of the room were a man and a woman.

Jack's eyes widened.

Aliea looked at him. "Jack. Do you know them? Who are they?"

The couple started to stir.

"That," said Jack, "Is complicated."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! I hope you liked the last chapter. In this one, things will be made clear and the situation will reveal itself. Welcome to chapter two of "The Superwholock Escapade"**

 **Chapter 2 - Very Old Friends**

Slowly, the man and woman sat up and looked around.

"Doctor…" said the woman slowly, "Where are we?"

"Did she just call him 'Doctor'?" Aliea asked Jack.

The couple turned.

"Jack?!" exclaimed the man. He stood up. He was tall and skinny, with brown eyes and wild brown hair. He was dressed in a blue suit and, curiously, Converse sneakers. He turned and helped the woman to her feet.

She stood a bit shorter than him, with brown eyes and short blonde hair. She looked over. "Jack! It's you!" She ran forward and crushed him in a hug.

"Rose!" he said in surprise, "It's good to see you! But what exactly are you doing here?"

"The Rift was acting up," said the man, "Back in the other world. We came to have a look and whoosh! Here we are!"

"Jack," said Aliea, "Who are they?"

"You haven't told them about us?" said Rose.

"It never really came up."

The man walked forward. "Hang on," he said, pointing at Gwen and Ianto, "I know you two. I've seen you somewhere before."

"When the earth was stolen," said Jack, "They were in the Hub with me on the subwave network."

"That's it! I knew I'd seen you before!"

He looked at Aliea. "You on the other hand, I _don't_ know. Who are you?"

"My name is Aliea."

"Aliea," he repeated, shaking her hand, "Well, pleased to meet you, Aliea, I'm the Doctor."

"But you can't be!"

"Oh, so he _has_ mentioned me."

"No, I mean I've seen the Doctor and you're not him."

"Ah! You've probably met one of my previous regenerations then. Funny though, 'cause I don't recognize you. Unless…" His eyes widened. "Jack…how much time has passed since I left?"

"A few years. Why?"

"Ah…" he said, "That makes things _very_ complicated."

Suddenly, a figure appeared in the middle of the room.

"Well," said Aliea, "I've got the feeling that everything is about to get a whole lot weirder."

For the person now standing in the Hub was Castiel.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** ** _What_** **!** ** _Two_** **chapters in** ** _one_** **day! Is this for real?! The answer is yes, because I have extra time today and because the chapters of this story are normally going to be a lot shorter than the chapters for the first story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy your double upload!**

 **Chapter 3 – Revenge is Best Left Unserved**

"Fascinating," said the Doctor. He walked over to Castiel and putting on his glasses, leaned forward. "So _you're_ an angel?"

Castiel nodded.

"Amazing! I didn't think you guys were around anymore."

"Cas, do you have any idea what's going on?" Aliea asked.

"I'm afraid so. Do you recall the Archangel Michael promising revenge on us last year?"

"Vaguely. Nothing ever came of it."

"That's because it is happening right now."

"Hold on," said Rose, "Back up a minute there. Who's Michael?"

Briefly, Aliea filled her and the Doctor in on the events of last year.

"So after you stopped this…apocalypse, this 'Michael' said he'd get you back?"

Aliea nodded.

"But what's that got to do with the Rift?"

"Michael caused a temporal anomaly in the rift," said Castiel, "This is what caused you and the Doctor to come through."

"But that can't be it," said Aliea, "He's got to be planning something else, right?"

Just as Castiel was about to reply, one of the scanners started beeping. Jack rushed over to it with the others not far behind. He typed something in. "Uh-oh. We've got a problem."

Aliea looked at the screen. It showed something far out in space, fast approaching. "What _is_ that?"

"The last time I saw something like that, the earth was stolen. Doctor, tell me they aren't–"

"Daleks," said the Doctor grimly.

"What do they want here?" asked Gwen.

"The same thing that they always want. 'Exterminate'."

A moment passed as everything sank in.

"Was _this_ Michael's plan?" Aliea asked.

Castiel nodded. "Yes. After all, it _is_ an apocalypse, albeit a different kind."

"Well, what are we gonna do then?" Rose asked, "How're we gonna stop it?"

Aliea knew there was one person they needed if they wanted to stop the Daleks. "We can't. Not without help."

Jack seemed to sense what she was thinking. "Aliea, that might not be the best idea."

Aliea pulled out her cellphone and held it up. "We don't exactly have many other options."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, so since I have a lot of free time today, I'm going to be uploading two chapters again. However, once school starts up again, I won't be able to upload as much or as frequently. In fact, I might not upload at all during finals. But once the Christmas break starts, I'll be able to upload more consistently again. Anyway, I just wanted to let you guys know that in the coming weeks, I might not upload as much. Now let's get back to our story!**

 **Chapter 4 – Standing Up Louis XVI**

The Doctor whirled around the Tardis, pressing buttons. "Right! Louis XVI! French Revolution!"

The Tardis took off and the Ponds held on tight.

"Doctor?" said Amy once they landed, "Why the French Revolution?"

The Doctor straightened his bow tie and grinned. "You'll see."

Suddenly, a phone started to ring.

Amy frowned. "Where is that coming from? It's not mine."

"Nor mine," said Rory.

"It's coming from _outside_ …But that's not possible."

The Doctor opened the door and grabbed the phone. "Hello? …Aliea! It's been a while!"

"Who's Aliea?" Amy whispered to Rory.

"Long story."

They watched as the Doctor listened to the person on the other end. Suddenly, his face drained of color.

"Doctor?" Amy asked, "Doctor, are you okay?"

"…Yes, I'll be there immediately." He hung up, shutting the door, and walked back to the console, still ashen-faced.

"Doctor…" said Amy, "What's going on?"

He said nothing and instead started flipping switches. The Tardis took off.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you two home," the Doctor replied.

"What? Why? Let us help!"

The Doctor shook his head. "I'm not getting you involved. This could very well be the most danger you will have ever been in and I can't drag you – either of you – into it."

The Tardis landed and he escorted them out. They were back at their house.

"I'm sorry," said the Doctor, "I promise I'll come back…after this is over." But the way he said it made him sound as though he doubted he'd be able to return.

With that, he closed the Tardis door and it gradually dematerialized.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here we are with the second part of the two chapter upload.**

 **Disclaimer: (Probably should've done this sooner, but oh well) I do not have ownership of Doctor Who, Torchwood, Sherlock, or Supernatural or any of their associated characters.**

 **Chapter 5 – Me, Myself, and I**

Back in the Hub, there was a whooshing sound. Slowly, a blue box appeared in the center of the room.

Rose and the Other Doctor's eyes widened. Aliea and Jack smiled. Then, the door opened and the Doctor stepped out.

"Hello!" he said, grinning cheerfully. Then he spotted Rose and the Other Doctor and his smile fell in surprise.

"Doctor!" exclaimed Rose. She rushed forward and hugged him tightly. Then she pulled away and looked at him.

"Rose. But how could you have gotten here? And him." He pointed at his duplicate.

"Long story short, it was the Rift," said Aliea.

"Ah, I see. So Michael goes and causes a huge temporal anomaly. Whoom! Ginormous energy surge! Can be detected from light years away. So! The Daleks pick it up on their scanners, then come racing across the stars to find the source."

"But how could they've picked it up from so far away?" asked Rose.

"Think about it." He pointed at her and the Other Doctor. "It was powerful enough to open a breech between parallel worlds. A breech that had previously been closed would take a colossal amount of energy to open."

"Right," said Aliea, "So now that we've established that, what are we going to do about the Daleks?"

"We'll have to call on some old friends for help. Castiel, could you–?"

"Already on it," said Castiel. He vanished.

"Right. Now, someone's going to have to–"

"I got it," said Aliea.

"But you don't know what I was about to say."

"Oh, I've got a pretty good idea."

"I'll go with you then. We can use the Ta–"

"I've got my own method of transportation, thanks." She held up her left wrist and flipped open a leather flap. She punched in some numbers.

"How did you get one of those?"

"I found her one," said Jack. He held up his own. "After I fixed this."

The Doctor started towards Aliea. "No, no, no. I can't allow you and your brother to go tromping around the universe with those."

But Aliea smiled, winked, and vanished with a zap.

The Doctor sighed. "She's entirely too much like you, Jack."

"I know," said Jack, grinning, "Anyway, I should probably go check to see if Moriarty is still in prison. Ciao." He disappeared.

The Doctor sighed again and sat on the corner of a desk. Rose and Gwen had gone with Ianto to get tea, so it was just him and….him.

The Other Doctor walked over. "So. You regenerated."

"Yup."

"I don't like it."

The Doctor pouted for a moment.

"So what happened to Donna?" the Other Doctor asked.

The Doctor cringed and looked down.

"Don't tell me she's–"

"Not dead. She's not dead."

The Other Doctor looked relieved. "Then where is she?"

"I had to erase her memory. If I hadn't, she'd burn up."

The Other Doctor nodded sadly. "And who exactly is Aliea? I thought I heard you call Jack her–"

"Brother, yeah. They're siblings."

"Wow."

"Tell me about it."

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"So…" said the Doctor, "How is it on Pete's World?"

"Not many intruders, for one thing. Rose and I have taken charge of what's left of Torchwood. We're rebuilding it with new ideas. It's a better place now."

Another awkward silence. "So…what exactly happened a year ago?" the Other Doctor asked.

"That…is a long story."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yo! This chapter will add some more characters and hopefully humor. After uploading this, I have to get back to the homework that I was** ** _supposed_** **to be doing. I hope you all had a good Thanksgiving break, and I'm glad if I can help make your Monday more enjoyable.**

 **Disclaimer: Never gonna happen**

 **Chapter 6 – Getting the Band Back Together Again**

Meanwhile, a girl appeared suddenly in an alley by Baker Street in London. Her instantaneous appearance knocked over several trash cans and startled a stray cat. She stood up and brushed herself off. Other than the cat, no one else seemed to have noticed.

Aliea walked out of the alley. She looked around for a moment to get her bearings, then walked off down the street. Eventually, she came to a door marked as 221B. She stopped and knocked on it firmly. Silence. She knocked again, louder.

After a moment, a muffled "Shut up!" could be heard from upstairs.

'Huh,' Aliea thought, 'John must not be home.' She pounded on the door.

A few seconds later, she heard an exasperated sigh from behind the door as it was yanked open.

Sherlock was standing in the doorway, looking annoyed. He was dressed in trousers and a dress shirt, with a dark blue dress robe over it. He opened his mouth, probably to make an offensive remark, when he noticed exactly who it was standing on his doorstep. "…Aliea?"

"Hi. You planning on letting me in at any point?"

He stood aside and she walked in. He followed her up the stairs and into the living room, where he flopped into his armchair.

"What is it?"

"'It'?"

"Whatever global crisis you need me for."

"Oh. Well, it's kind of a long story."

"I'm not busy."

"Really? 'Cause you sounded plenty busy earlier when you told me to 'shut up'."

Sherlock scowled. "Just tell me."

Aliea sighed and sat down. "Right. Well, here's how it started…"

About half an hour later, she had just finished the story when she heard the downstairs door open and close. The sound of footsteps made its way up the stairs. Then, the living room door opened and John walked in.

He started when he saw Aliea. "Aliea! What brings you here?"

Aliea stood up to greet him.

"A case," said Sherlock. He abruptly got out of his chair and went upstairs.

"Case? What kind of case?"

Aliea gave him the short version.

Just then, Sherlock came back down. He was now fully dressed in shoes, a jacket, and his usual coat and scarf.

"Where are we going, exactly?" John asked.

"Cardiff."

"Right." He made a move towards the door. But when no one followed, he turned back. "You two coming?"

"Where?" asked Sherlock.

John threw up his hands. "Where?! Cardiff for Pete's sake! You just said–"

"We're not taking a cab."

"But I thought–"

"You didn't pay attention. Look at Aliea. What do you see?"

John glanced at Aliea, then turned back to Sherlock. "I see one of our friends. Who you probably didn't even greet properly."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Don't just look, _observe_."

John looked at Aliea again, this time for a little longer. "I don't know!"

Sherlock sighed in exasperation. "Look, John. What is she wearing?"

"Er, jeans, boots, and a long sleeved shirt."

"Now think, John. What kind of weather are we having today?"

"It's overcast, cold…So?"

Sherlock sighed again. "By looking at her clothes, you can tell she didn't prepare for cold weather. She was inside recently, if she'd gone out the _door_ then she would have taken a jacket. Also, there's nothing on her. No cab money. No credit card. She didn't take a cab into London. And finally…" He grabbed Aliea's left wrist and held it up. "This. It certainly didn't originate on Earth, technology's too advanced, conclusion: it must be some sort of transport device, ergo, we can use it to transport ourselves to Cardiff."

For the umpteenth time, John was amazed by Sherlock's deduction skills, even though he should have been used to it by now. "How do you know she came from Cardiff?"

"Obvious. That's where Torchwood is."

"That was as amazing as ever, Sherlock," said Aliea. She held up her device. "This is called a vortex manipulator. It can travel in both time and space. All you have to do is punch in the time and coordinates."

She flipped it open and typed in some numbers. "Put your hands on top of it."

Both John and Sherlock placed their hands on her wrist. Then, all three vanished.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about the wait. My computer wasn't working for a few days, so I couldn't update. But it's back now, if temporarily, so there's nothing to stop you from getting the next chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: If I actually owned the shows, there'd have been a crossover**

 **Chapter 7 – Complicated, the Sequel**

Sherlock, Aliea, and John reappeared inside the Hub, startling the Doctors.

"Hello, Sherlock," said the Doctor, "John."

"Doctor," said John.

"Who is he?" Sherlock asked, motioning to the Other Doctor.

"Er…well, you see…it's complicated."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

"I'll explain in a minute. All you need to know right now is that he's from another dimension."

"…What?" said John.

"I told you it was complicated."

"Yep," said the Other Doctor, "It's all very wibbly. But who exactly are you? It hardly seems possible, but I…he called you Sherlock?"

"Yes," said Sherlock.

"As in Sherlock Holmes?"

"Yes."

The Other Doctor's eyes widened. He rushed forward and took Sherlock's hand, shaking it energetically. "It's an absolute _honor_ to meet you!" He let go and turned to John. "That must mean that you're Dr. Watson!"

"Er, yes," said John. He was surprised when his hand was shaken with just as much enthusiasm.

"I'm a tremendous fan of the both of you! I've read all the books over a thousand times! Now _there's_ something to keep you occupied for a week or two."

"'Books'? Did you mean you read my blog?"

The Other Doctor had just realized his mistake. "Er…yes. Blog. That's what I meant."

Sherlock narrowed his eyes, but before he could say anything, Jack appeared with a crackle.

"Hello. I see you two have arrived." He threw in a wink.

The Other Doctor rolled his eyes. "I see you haven't changed a bit."

Jack grinned.

"Was he still there?" the Doctor asked.

"Yep. James Moriarty won't be bothering anyone for a long time."

Sherlock looked at him sharply.

"Excellent!" said the Doctor, "Now we just have to wait for–"

Suddenly, three other people appeared out of thin air. One was Castiel, and on either side of him was…

"Sam! Dean!" exclaimed Aliea, "It's good to see you guys!"

"You too," said Dean. He walked over and gave her a hug.

Then Sam walked up. "I still haven't forgotten…You saved my life."

"You mean I saved your _soul_."

"All the more reason I have to thank you." He enveloped her in a hug. She yelped as she was lifted off her feet. After a moment, he set her back down. "So what's up?"

"That may take some time to explain," said the Doctor.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Wassup? I'm gonna upload two chapters today to help make up for the days that I missed…Okay, okay, I didn't plan on this. I just accidentally typed up the ninth chapter before the eighth and then realized my mistake when I went to save it and the numbers didn't match up. So enjoy the fruits of my mistake!**

 **Disclaimer: These shows belong to the BBC and the CW**

 **Chapter 8 – Complicated III, the Reckoning**

"So let me get this straight," said Dean, "Michael did something with time that made _him_ come through a rift…thing," he pointed at the Other Doctor.

"Basically, yeah," said Aliea, "That's exactly what happened."

"But why does that mean we have a problem?"

"Because that's not everything," said the Doctor. He pointed at the Other Doctor. "First of all, he's not just anyone. He's me."

This was met by a disbelieving stare from Sherlock, and bewildered stares from Sam, Dean, and John.

"What do you mean he's you?" Sam asked, "I mean, you guys look nothing alike."

"It's complicated," said the Doctor, "You see, I regenerate when I die. I change my appearance, my whole personality. He's me from the past, before I regenerated the latest time. He's also human and used to live in a parallel world."

They all stared at him again. "Like I said…complicated."

This was met with a long silence.

Finally, it was broken by Sherlock. "As fascinating as that is, it isn't the problem we came about, is it?"

"You're right," said the Doctor, "That problem is a lot bigger and much, much worse."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello, and welcome to chapter 9 of The Superwholock Escapade! Not much to say this time other than "Geronimo!"**

 **Disclaimer: It would be great, but sadly, no**

 **Chapter 9 – The Doctors Are in the House**

They were bored. After everyone had been filled in on the problem, the two Doctors had gone off into a corner and were deep in discussion.

"Doctor!" said Sherlock finally.

Both of them turned to look. "Yes?" they asked in unison.

Aliea sighed. This was bound to become confusing.

"What exactly are we going to do about the Daleks?" Sherlock asked.

"Ah," said the Doctor, "Well, we're working on that."

"We'll come up with something," assured the Other Doctor.

"Right," said Aliea, "And I don't doubt that. But as much as I'm confident in your abilities, we need to figure this out here and now."

"Well, we already know what their goal is," said Sherlock, "They obviously want to eliminate the human race."

"Yeah, now we just have to figure out how we're going to stop them," said the Other Doctor.

"Great," said Dean, "We know what we have to do, we just got no idea _how_ to do it."

"Doctor?" asked Sam.

"Yes?" said the Doctor.

"Don't you have allies on Earth? You know, people who could help with this sort of thing?"

The Doctor thought for a moment. "Well, there's UNIT…But I'm not sure if they have anything that could really help."

"Hold on," said the Other Doctor, "What about the Valiant? Is it still around?"

Neither the Doctor nor Jack looked happy about hearing that name.

"I suppose. But what good would it do against a fleet of Dalek ships?"

"I suppose it gives us a better view of what we're up against," said Jack, "We could use it as a base, maybe."

"Excellent," said the Other Doctor. He started to head towards the Tardis.

"I'd better make the call," said the Doctor, hurrying in front of him, "They're more likely to recognize my voice at this point in time." He opened the phone compartment and dialed in a number. "…Yes, hello. This is the Doctor speaking. Listen, we can talk about the details later. I just need to know one thing. Is the Valiant in flight?"

A moment later, he ended the call, a broad grin on his face. "Right! Everyone into the Tardis!" He opened the door and waited as they all filed in.

Just then, the entrance to the Hub opened and Rose walked in. Seeing everyone entering the Tardis, she ran over. "What's going on?"

"I'll explain on the way," said the Doctor, "Come on!"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! So I know that so far the story hasn't really had any** ** _real_** **action. And that's why I'm happy to tell you that things will start to get interesting very soon. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Do I have to say it anymore?**

 **Chapter 10 – Into the Tardis**

Inside the Tardis, everyone was in a different state of amazement.

"It's bigger on the inside!" exclaimed Sam.

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock," said Dean before he remembered who he was with, "Sorry Sherlock."

Sherlock frowned, but said nothing.

Next to him, John was looking around in awe. "But this is _impossible_!"

"Wrong," said Sherlock, "It's improbable, yes, but entirely possible."

"Whoa," said Aliea, "I've always wanted to see the inside."

Jack laughed and threw an arm around his sister. "It's really something, isn't it?"

Rose was grinning ear to ear. "I never thought I'd see this place again," she said fondly.

The Other Doctor looked around critically. "So, you've redecorated…Changed the entire desktop."

"Yup. Whaddaya think?" asked the Doctor.

The Other Doctor shook his head. "Don't like it."

The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Doctor," said Aliea, "You never told us where we're going."

The Doctor grinned. "You'll see." He ran to the console and threw a lever.

The Tardis jerked into motion. Everyone staggered around to keep their balance and Dean clutched the railing for dear life. Finally, the Tardis smoothed out and eventually stopped.

"Here we are!" said the Doctor cheerfully, seemingly unperturbed by the rougher than usual flight.

"Good," said Dean, making his way to the door, "That was _way_ too much like being on a plane."

Everyone followed him to the exit.

"Where did we land, Doctor?" asked Rose.

"I imaging you'll find out rather soon," replied the Doctor.

They stepped through the door, only to be met with the unmistakable sound of guns clicking.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Yo. So finals are coming up in two weeks, and I just wanted to warn you that I might not be able to post at all when they're going down. This is why I'm trying to cram as many updates in as I can in the time before. Apart from this chapter, one more chapter will be going up today, but none tomorrow, as I have homework to focus on. Anyway, have fun reading!**

 **Chapter 11 – Many Meetings**

Standing outside of the Tardis were a dozen beret-clad UNIT soldiers, all with their guns aimed at the travelers.

"Okay," said the Doctor, "Bit of a surprise. Though, in fairness, we must've given you quite a shock as well."

Suddenly, a woman made her way through the soldiers. She had short blonde hair and wore black, shoes, dress pants, a black shirt, and to top it all off, a black trench coat.

The Doctor's face broke into a wide grin. "Ha-ha!" he exclaimed, "Kate Stewart!"

Kate smiled and gestured to the soldiers to lower their guns. "Hello Doctor. You never do social visits, so I assume there's something important you have to discuss." She looked around at the others. "And you brought friends. Well, the meeting room is right this way. If you'd all just follow me."

The group proceeded to follow Kate and her soldiers below decks and through many corridors.

When they got to the meeting room, most of them were quite impressed. The room was large and modern-looking. It had an elevator at one end and a balcony at the other. Between the two was a long oval-shaped glass table surrounded by twelve black chairs.

However, there were three people in the room who were not glad to be there. Jack and both Doctors looked around with apprehension. They all still clearly remembered the Year That Never Was and did not view the room with much fondness.

Kate sat at the head of the table and motioned for the others to take a seat.

The Doctor, Aliea, Jack, Sherlock, and John sat on one side. And on the other sat Sam, Dean, Castiel, Rose, and the Other Doctor.

"Right," said Kate, getting straight to business, "Obviously, I know who the Doctor and Mr. Harkness are, but I've no recollection of the rest of you."

"Right! Introductions!" said the Doctor. He leapt to his feet and pointed at each person. "That's Aliea. She's Jack's sister. She's clever, immortal, and can beat me at Just Dance 4, which speaks for itself. That's Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson. One solves crimes, the other blogs about it. That's Dean Winchester and his brother Sam. They hunt demons in America and carry lots of weapons. And that's Castiel. He's and angel of the Lord who rebelled and helped stop the Apocalypse. He also wears a trench coat all the time, not sure why. That's Rose Tyler. She used to hold the power of the Time Vortex, but up until now she lived in a parallel universe with her mom, dad, and their dog, whose name is also Rose. Don't ask. Finally, that is the human-living-in-a-parallel-universe-me-but-not-me. Now…are we all acquainted?"

Kate looked taken aback, to say the least. "Well...That was certainly…something. I think I heard an apocalypse mentioned in there?"

The group nodded.

"Well, in that case, I may have some of you logged into the UNIT archives. Let me see…Osgood!"

A moment later, another woman entered the room. She had long brown hair tied back in a ponytail and wore a pair of black-rimmed glasses. She was dressed in sneakers, jeans, a light-colored dress shirt with a bow tie, a lab coat, and a long multi-colored scarf. "Yes ma'am?"

"Could you search the database for anything out-of-the-ordinary that might have happened last year?"

"Absolutely. Um, anything else?"

"No, I think that will be all."

Osgood turned and started walking away. She was on her way out the door, when she caught sight of the Doctor. Her face flushed a light pink and she seemed to struggle for breath.

"Inhaler," said Kate.

Osgood fumbled in her pocket for a few seconds before withdrawing a bright red inhaler. She put it up to her mouth and sucked in a deep breath as she made her way out of the room.

"She shouldn't be too long," said Kate. She turned towards the Doctor. "Doctor, how long has it been since the slow invasion?"

"A couple months."

"Still traveling I suppose?"

"Of course."

"And the Ponds?"

"Still with me. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to take them on the latest trip to the French Revolution. I'll have to make it up to them by taking them somewhere exciting when this is all over. New York, perhaps?"

Just then, Osgood came back into the room carrying a laptop. "The search came up positive. Something big definitely happened last year. Unfortunately, the records are incomplete."

"Incomplete how?" asked Kate.

"Well, they're not clear on what exactly happened. Also, uh, the only people mentioned are the Doctor and a 'Captain Jack Harkness.'"

"That'd be me," said Jack, giving her a smile and a wink.

She blushed and wheezed before pulling out her inhaler once more.

"Well, Doctor, it seems we need your help," said Kate.

"With what?"

"Setting the record straight, so to speak. We'd like to know what happened last year."

"Very well. But it's quite a long story."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello! Here is the third chapter I promised you!**

 **Chapter 12 – A Plan to Save the World**

It _was_ a long story.

Osgood had sat down at the other end of the table and recorded every word. And now she was sure that her fingers would never be the same.

"And all of you were involved in this?" Kate asked.

"That is correct," answered Castiel.

"All this time, and we had no idea this kind of thing existed."

"Well, it does, and that's partially why we need your help," said Aliea.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll know exactly what I mean once you check your scanners."

"Very well. Osgood–"

"I can access the scanners from this computer," said Osgood, typing furiously once more, "Um…just give me a minute." A moment later, her mouth fell open.

"What? What is it?" asked Kate.

"Ma'am, you need to see this."

Kate stood up and hurried over to the other end of the table. When she saw what was on the screen, her face lost all its color. "It can't be."

"It is," said the Doctor, "That's why we came to you, we thought UNIT could help us find a solution."

Kate nodded. "What do you need?"

"For now, just somewhere to work," said Jack.

Kate nodded again. "Any specifics?"

"A lab," said Sherlock.

"Gadgets and spare parts," said Aliea.

"A few computers would also help," said the Other Doctor.

"In that case, I think we have just the thing," said Kate. She motioned for them to follow her, and strode off.

After many twists and turns, they entered a large room. A long counter ran along three of its walls, mounted with screens and equipment. The fourth wall was a large window stretching from the floor to the ceiling. It looked out over open ocean. A long table sat in the center of the room, with several chairs drawn up.

"I trust you find this satisfactory?" Kate asked.

"Excellent," said Sherlock. He removed his coat and scarf, tossing them onto a chair as he made his way over to the screens.

"I'll leave you to it, then." With that, she turned and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Right," said Jack. He removed his own coat and threw it over a chair. "I'm going to get a scanner up and running. Sam, Aliea, I could use your help."

The other two nodded and followed him over to the screens.

"Okay," said the Doctor, "I'm going to put some gadget-y stuff together. Sherlock can help. Anyone else?"

"I'll come," said the Other Doctor, following him over.

Now, the only ones left standing in the middle of the room were John, Dean, Rose, and Castiel.

After a short moment of silence, Rose crossed over to one of the chairs and sat down.

The others just stared at her. "Well? Any of you gonna join me?"

Slowly, the rest of them walked over to sit in the other chairs.

"Shouldn't we be doing something?" asked John.

Rose shrugged. "What's there to do?"

Dean nodded in agreement. "Yeah. They're all over there doing the nerdy stuff."

"Yeah, but, I mean the world's about to end. Is there anything you want to do?"

"We could just sit here quietly," said Castiel.

Rose laughed. "Actually, I think I've got a better idea."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So it's dead week and things are starting to get more stressful. If I miss a day here and there, just know it was because I was either doing homework or studying. Anyway, leave reviews about how you like my story so far. I don't know how good it is until I get outside opinions. Enjoy chapter 13!**

Chapter 13 – The Not-Nerds

"…So we're up there on an alien spaceship," said Rose, "In the middle of this arena thing and he starts quoting the _Lion King_!"

Dean roared with laughter. "Okay, okay. I've got one," he said, "This one time, I took Cas to a brothel, right? And this one girl takes him to a back room and y'know what he does? He tells her that it wasn't her fault her father left, it was 'cause he hated his job at the _post office_!"

Rose snorted and John chuckled. Castiel just sat there. Dean turned to John. "What about you?"

John shook his head. "C'mon, you gotta have _a ton_ of storied about Sherlock."

"Not really," said John. Suddenly, and idea occurred to him. "Although, there was this one time when we got drunk. . ." By the end of the story, they were all laughing uncontrollably, with the exception of Castiel, who just stared at them with a puzzled expression.

"Okay, enough embarrassing stories," said Rose, "I want to know your guys' favorite songs."

Dean answered immediately. "Easy. A tie between Led Zeppelin's 'Ramble On' and 'Traveling Riverside Blues.'"

"Okay, what about you, John?"

He considered it for a moment. "You know, I don't think I've ever really thought about it."

"Okay, Cas, then."

"I haven't spent enough time on Earth to become acquainted with human music," replied Castiel.

"That's a shame," said Rose. Just then, Aliea and Sam walked back over.

"Right," said Aliea, "We've finished with the scanner. Jack's monitoring it right now. We're not sure what Sherlock's doing, but the Doctors definitely have something going on."

"What were you guys doing?" asked Sam.

"They were storytelling," said Castiel.

Sam laughed. "Really?"

"Yeah," said Dean, "While you two were over there being uber nerds, we were talking about the good old days."

"Whatever," said Aliea. She and Sam sat down. "The others should be almost finished. They'll probably come over here soon."

Sure enough, Jack, Sherlock, and the two Doctors walked over about ten minutes later. "Right," said the Doctor, "We've got a plan and I'm 67% sure it will work."

"What about the other 43%?" asked John.

"Not important," said the Doctor, "What's important is I've got this." He held up a small electronic device about the size of a TV remote.

"What is that?" asked Castiel.

"Technically speaking, it's a saboteur," said the Other Doctor, "It's designed to get inside the operating systems of the head Dalek ship and, well, sabotage it."

"Since the ship is controlling all the others, it'll affect the whole fleet," said the Doctor.

"Quite simply," finished the Other Doctor, "It's the answer to all of our problems."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Here we are with chapter 14! Don't worry, I won't spoil much, just that things will start heating up in this chapter…**

Chapter 14 – Well, if You're Looking for Volunteers…

"How does it work?" asked Aliea.

"Well," said the Doctor, "We fly it up to the lead Dalek ship, plug it into the transmitter beam, and activate it. The energy that powers the device is from the void, so once it activates, the whole Dalek fleet will get sucked into the void! Whoosh! Problem solved!"

"Hold on," said John, "Is the device hand-triggered?" The Doctor nodded. "Does it have a countdown then?"

"Nope! Works instantly! Hundred times more efficient."

"Then there'll need to be someone to activate it, and whomever that is will get pulled into the void with the Daleks!"

There was an uncomfortable moment of silence as everyone took in the repercussions of what that meant.

"So the question is which of us is going to stay behind," said Sherlock, "Because it obviously has to be one of us."

"We can cross that bridge when we come to it," said the Doctor.

"I should do it," the Other Doctor said.

"No, you can't!" exclaimed Rose, "Doctor, tell him!"

"You have to stay and be with Rose," said the Doctor, "That was your entire purpose."

"I can do it," said Sherlock offhandedly, "At least I'll get an adventure out of it."

"No way," said John fiercely, "I won't lose you a second time."

"Let me do it," said Aliea, "It should be me."

"Not in a _million years_ ," said Jack with a glare.

"Ah, just let me do it," said Dean, "Not the first time I've died saving the world."

"Dean! You can't go sacrificing yourself every time there's a problem!" said Sam angrily, "I should do it anyway. I was the one who started this by setting Lucifer free."

"No damn way! _I_ broke the first Seal, _I_ started this."

"No one started it," said Castiel, "The plans have been in place since the Beginning. I should be the one to do it. After all, I can just teleport out."

"You'd be sucked in faster than you could teleport," said the Other Doctor.

"No way Cas!" said Dean, "Neither you or Sammy is gonna do this. I won't let you."

"Well, we won't let _you_ do it either," said Aliea, "I can't die, I'll just go."

"If that's your argument, you may as well send me," said Jack.

"If either of you went, you'd just float forever in endless nothing," said Sherlock.

"So what?" said Aliea, "We should let _you_ go?"

The argument went round and round. The Doctor cringed. He hated listening to his friends fight over which of them was going to throw themselves on the sacrificial fire. Finally, he spoke up. "Enough, all of you! There's only one way to settle this... _I'll_ do it!"


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, but I have a lot on my plate currently, what with finals next week and all. Not sure if I'll be able to update then, but I can update every day until then. Now, enough about that! Allons – y!**

Chapter 15 – Well, Nobody Saw That Coming

They all stared at him for a long moment. Then all at once, a chorus of voices broke out.

"Doctor, there's no way it's gonna be you," said Jack.

"Yeah, we can't let you," said Aliea. 

"Who'll be left to defend the earth?" asked Sam.

"Doc, I'm not gonna let you throw yourself on the sacrificial flame," said Dean.

"You _are_ the only person who knows how to deal with this sort of problem," Sherlock put in, "It would be highly illogical for you to sacrifice yourself."

"Forget about bloody logic!" said John, "There's no way we're gonna let you!"

"Doctor, you can't!" pleaded Rose.

"This would all be so much easier if you'd all just _shut up_!" bellowed the Doctor.

Silence instantly enveloped the room. None of them had ever heard him sound like this. " _Thank you_. Now, this is how it's going to go. We're gonna get up there, I'm going to sneak onto the Dalek command ship, connect the device, and send them into the void. While _you_ will all be safely back on Earth. _That's_ the plan! _That's_ how we're doing it! _End of discussion_!"

He walked over to the table and sat down in one of the chairs, leaning forward on his elbows with his hands on his forehead. Everyone stayed quiet.

After a few moments, the Doctor stood up. "I need to think," he said, making his way out of the room.

About a minute later, the Other Doctor left.

Finally, the deafening silence in the room began to break. Dean, Sam, and Castiel were soon deep in discussion while Jack had gone over to the windows, staring out over the ocean. John and Rose were both sitting at the table, lost in thought.

Aliea crossed over to Sherlock and pulled him away from the others. He didn't protest, but she got an odd look from John. She pulled Sherlock back over towards the equipment. After they stopped moving, he looked at her. "I assume, judging by your actions, that there is something you deeply wish to tell me."

Aliea nodded. "Yeah…It's about the Doctor…We can't let him do this."

From the look on Sherlock's face, he had expected this. "I'm not one for sentiment. But…I find myself in agreement with you. However, there's a specific reason you're telling me this. I assume it's because you have a plan to suggest…?"

"That's exactly it," said Aliea after a pause, "We need to stop the Doctor doing this, but he's dead set on it."

"Very well. What do you suggest?"

"The only reason the device doesn't give enough time for the user to get away is because its purpose is to send the Daleks into the void." Sherlock nodded. "But what if we altered it? Instead of sending the Daleks away, we could blow them up. That way, we'd have enough time to get out of there fast enough that no one would have to die. We can't let the Doctor know, though. He'd never approve. So if you do this, you _can't_ give anything away to anyone."

Sherlock nodded. "It certainly is a merited idea," he mused, "But how would the device detonate _all_ of the Dalek ships?"

"A virus," said Aliea, "One that can move through the radio waves beaming out from the control ship. It would get into the control centers of all of the Dalek ships and do what it was made to do: sabotage, except in the way we want it to."

"That solves one problem. But how would we construct such a device?"

"We don't have to. The Doctor left the original device behind. All we need to do is make a few alterations. You see why I asked _you_."

Sherlock nodded. "Indeed, I do. However, you and I both know, as you've previously stated that the Doctor would never allow us to see it through."

"Yes. That's why I told you he can't find out. Under any circumstances…"

"You realize then, that what we would be doing is underhanded, sneaky, and would go against any normal morals?"

"Yeah…Are you with me?"

"Of course."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – The Meaning of the Doctor

The Doctor was on the balcony in the meeting room, leaning on the railing, when the elevator dinged and the doors opened. The Other Doctor stepped through. "There you are."

He climbed the stairs and stood next to the Doctor. "Your friends have started wondering about you."

"I know." He looked at the Other Doctor. "You'd better not be here to try and talk me out of it. You know more than anyone that _it won't work_."

The Other Doctor held up his hands in a placating gesture. "Don't worry. I understand."

"You do?"

"Don't forget that I'm also the Doctor. We don't let our friends sacrifice themselves because they're our friends and that's just not our style."

"I can't let anyone else die because of me. I don't know what I'd do if any one of them were killed."

"I know." He motioned to the room. "And being back here can't have helped."

The Doctor looked around. "No, it hasn't." He laughed bitterly. "You know, a part of me hoped I'd never have to come back here."

The Other Doctor nodded. "I have the same feeling. I only suggested it because we had a bigger problem."

"Isn't that always the way?"

"It comes with being the Doctor. There's always going to be those times when we have to put away our own problems for the problems of others."

"Yeah…Do you ever regret it?"

"Do _you_?"

"Never."

"Then you have your answer…You know, I'm sure there's a few of your friends who understand. The Winchesters especially. How many times have they saved the world? And they've never gotten thanks for it. Not once."

"There's something we have in common then."

"Why do you think they keep doing it?"

"Because it's the right thing to do. That's why _we_ do it, for the most part. Of course, we have ulterior motives, keeping our friends safe, and such."

"Do you still mean to go through with your plan?"

"I'm not going to let _any_ of them sacrifice themselves."

The Other Doctor nodded. He'd expected nothing less. "I suppose we'd better get back to them… I get worried when they're left alone for too long."

The Doctor laughed. "Some things never change."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Again, sorry for the long wait. Finals week was a bit hectic, and the weekend after I left to celebrate an early Christmas with my mother's side of the family. Hopefully, I'll have mire time to update now, as we won't be going anywhere for a while.**

Chapter 17 – We're All In This Together

They returned to find everyone sitting at the table, talking, with the exception of Aliea and Sherlock, who were talking together in a corner.

The room went silent at their entrance. Everyone's head turned towards them, and the other two broke off their discussion and moved closer.

"Okay," said the Doctor, "Now that we have a plan, the next step is putting it into action."

The others still looked like they wanted to argue against the plan, but said nothing.

"The first step is obviously getting onto the Dalek command ship," said the Other Doctor, "We shouldn't use the Tardis. They'll be able to see us coming on their scanners."

"We could use my vortex manipulator," said Jack, "It acts too fast for scanners to detect it."

The Doctor nodded, but looked unhappy. "I told you I didn't want anyone else put in danger."

"Face it Doc," said Dean, "We're coming."

"Yeah," said Rose.

The Doctor looked even less happy, but he didn't argue. "Fine. How close is the fleet to reaching Earth?"

Aliea went over to check the scanners. "About an hour and a half," she reported.

The Doctor nodded. "We'll go in forty minutes." Everyone else nodded their agreement.

A few minutes later, they went back to whatever they had been doing. Aliea and Sherlock moved back to the lab area.

"How are we doing with the device?" Aliea asked.

Sherlock glanced at the computer screen. "I've finished the programming. Now we just need to rewrite the device with it."

Aliea looked over. The Doctor was holding the device, fiddling with it. "I have a feeling that's easier said than done."

Meanwhile, John and Rose were sitting at the table. "Wonder what those two are up to," said Rose, nodding at Sherlock and Aliea.

John shrugged. "Probably something science-y. It's good that Sherlock has someone who's actually interested in that stuff."

"Does he do a lot of experiments?"

"Oh, you have _no_ idea. He keeps actual _body parts_ in the fridge!"

Rose laughed. "No way!"

"Yeah, you think it's funny till you're living with the man."

"Do you two do a lot of crime-solving then?"

"Yeah, we've had quite a few cases. I swear, he can use logic to reason out _anything_."

"Must've been a real shock discovering aliens and things exist."

"Definitely. Did you know that he didn't even know the Earth went round the Sun?"

Rose laughed again. "Really?"

"Yeah. Then he actually meets aliens and angels and stuff. Didn't believe a word at first."

"I can't believe you guys helped stop the _Apocalypse._ What was it like?"

"It certainly wasn't a picnic. We didn't even know the Doctor, the Winchesters, _or_ Aliea at first."

"How'd you meet them?"

"I was introduced. Sherlock, though, he ran into Sam, Dean, and Aliea in Oregon. He was there on a case."

"Some chance meeting, then."

"Yeah. They ran into the Doctor later when the Tardis was acting up."

"That's one _hell_ of a coincidence."

"I don't know," John mused, "Sherlock doesn't believe in coincidences. He says that 'the universe is rarely so lazy.'"

"So it might've been more than chance that led them to meet."

"I couldn't say for sure. It might be God or some higher power, but I think there was something at work other than good timing."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 – Conspirators

The Doctor turned the device over in his hands. Nothing changed the fact that he was going to detonate it, but he was disturbed. His friends weren't about to let him go alone, and with Jack providing the transportation, it was likely they'd get their wish. That meant he needed to have a surefire way of getting everyone else out of there before setting off the device. He looked over to where his friends were, and an idea came to him.

"Castiel?"

The angel turned. "Yes?"

"Could I talk to you for a minute?" Castiel walked over. "You know I'm the one that's going to detonate this, right?"

"Yes."

"And you know that no one else can be allowed to be there when it goes off?"

"Yes."

"I have something I need you to do. Before I set it off, I need you to teleport everyone out."

"They will not be willing."

"It doesn't matter. I need you to promise that you'll get them out."

Castiel nodded. "Very well. I promise."

"Good."

"What do you think the Doctor's talking to Cas about?" Aliea asked Sherlock.

Sherlock glanced at the pair. "Think about his position. He knows he can't get to the Dalek ship by himself. He has to at least bring Captain Harkness, and there is no way your brother will leave him. He may even bring everyone else along. But the Doctor can't take the Tardis, because the Daleks will pick it up. Even if he did it anyway, we could follow him. He knows that either way, he won't be alone up there, so he wants to be able to get the rest of us out of there before he sends the Daleks and himself into the void. And the only way to do that is by enlisting Castiel's help."

"In that case, we'll have to talk to Cas before we leave and make sure he gets the Doctor out as well so we can rig the device." Sherlock nodded. "Also, is there any way we can make a replicate of the device. Harmless, you understand. That way, we'll be able to reprogram the original, and the Doctor will think he has the real one, so he won't get suspicious."

"Easy."

"Just make sure he won't be able to tell the difference."

"Don't worry. He won't."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I feel a bit bad about missing so many days, so I'll upload one last chapter today. Enjoy!**

Chapter 19 – The Elder Sibling

The Doctor set the device on the countertop and walked over to the windows, looking out. He knew his remaining time was limited. It was down to twenty two minutes, to be precise. He frowned. Sometimes it was better not to be precise. He wondered what would happen to the Tardis after he was gone. He flashed back to a time not so long ago, when he had faced the almost exact same situation.

 _"…Emergency Program One means I'm facing an enemy that should never get their hands on this machine. So this is what you should do. Let the Tardis die. Just let this old box gather dust. No one can open it. No one'll even notice it. Let it become a strange little thing standing on a street corner. And over the years, the world'll move on and the box will be buried. And if you want to remember me, then you can do one thing. That's all, one thing. Have a good life."_

The Doctor shook himself out of the memory. This time it would be different. This time, there was another Doctor to look after it. Another Doctor and another companion. Just then, Jack walked over.

"Hey, Doc."

"Hello Jack. Did you want something?"

"Yeah, actually. It's about Aliea…"

"Go on."

Unwavering determination was in Jack's face. "I don't want her coming with us."

"I didn't want _any_ of you coming."

"It's not about that, Doctor. I know you have to do what you have to do and I'm not gonna stand in your way. I realize now that it'd be pointless anyway."

The Doctor nodded. "What is it, then?"

"I can't be putting her in danger."

"She was in danger last time when we fought Moriarty and the Master."

"Yeah, well…You guys left the mansion without me, so I didn't have much choice then."

Embarrassment colored the Doctor's face. "Sorry about that."

"Doesn't matter now. But afterwards I found out that she was _tortured_ by Moriarty…I was furious. At him, at her, at everything. And I realize now that I could have – should have – done something."

The Doctor shook his head. "No, you couldn't have. She's too stubborn."

"Maybe. But I should've tried. She's the only family I have left…I don't know what I would do if something happened to her. That's why you have to promise me…don't let her come. Do whatever it takes, I don't care, just don't let her come."

The Doctor regarded Jack sympathetically. "I promise."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Man, it's been awhile! Apologies for the wait, but my computer has been having issues. Hopefully it'll be okay at least until I finish the story. Now onto chapter 20! Happy reading!**

Chapter 20 – Duplicates and Deception

"Did you do it?" Aliea asked.

Sherlock smiled and held up a gadget. It was an exact duplicate of the one the Doctors has made earlier.

"Right. Now we just need enough of a distraction to switch them out."

The Doctor's device was sitting only ten feet away on the countertop when a perfect distraction rolled through the door. Literally. The Tardis was sitting on top of a cart, escorted by four UNIT soldiers. The Doctor walked over and stroked the side of it. "There's my girl."

Seizing the opportunity, Aliea took the replica device from Sherlock and slowly edged along the countertop, holding it behind her back, and trying to appear casual. She was about halfway there, when the Other Doctor happened to glance over. She froze and smiled at him. He grinned back. She waited until he had turned away before once again setting off. She finally reached the device and quickly swapped it for the fake, then started making her way back over to Sherlock. Once there, she grinned and held up the device. "Got it."

"I see," he replied, unimpressed, "It should only take a couple of minutes to change the programming." He took it from her and turned to the computer.

All of a sudden, Kate walked in. "I assume you have a plan?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact," said the Doctor. He checked his watch. "And it'll be put into action in about four minutes."

"That's a relief. The Daleks are almost within range. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a nation, and possibly a world, to keep from panicking. I'll be in the bridge if you need me." With that, she turned and strode out of the room, accompanied by the UNIT soldiers.

"Right!" said the Doctor, turning back to everyone else. "We'll teleport up in small groups, three at a time. Jack, can you get the manipulator to land us in a Dalek-free zone?"

Jack grinned. "Of course."

"Okay, good. Everyone else, come here."

Rose and John got up from the table and the Winchesters walked over.

"How much longer?!" Aliea hissed.

"Finished," muttered Sherlock. He slipped the device into his coat pocket.

Meanwhile, the Doctor grabbed the false device off the counter. "Sam and Dean will go first." He turned to the brothers. "Once you're up there, don't wander off, and whatever you do, _don't_ make anything angry."

Aliea turned to Sherlock, having thought of something. "Hold out your left wrist," she whispered. Sherlock complied, looking puzzled. Aliea slipped off her vortex manipulator and punched in a set of coordinates before strapping it to Sherlock's arm, pulling down his coat sleeve to hide it. He opened his mouth, most likely to demand what she was doing, but she interrupted him. "Don't ask questions. You have a better understanding of the programming. Once you get up there, install it. I'll talk to Cas." She shoved him towards the group just as Jack reappeared, having dropped off the Winchesters.

"Sherlock, John, you're up," said the Doctor. Sherlock and John walked over and placed their hands on Jack's wrist. The three vanished with a flash.

Aliea stepped forward, but the Doctor held up his hand. "I'm sorry Aliea, but Jack doesn't want you to go."

Aliea glared at him. "You have to let me help. I _want_ to help."

The Doctor shook his head. "Do you have your vortex manipulator?"

Aliea shook her head sullenly, suddenly regretting her decision to give it to Sherlock. "I left it in the Hub."

"Just as well. I'd have had to confiscate it anyway."

Aliea sighed heavily and sat down at the table. She stared at the wall as Jack returned for Rose and the two Doctors.

Castiel, however, had yet to leave. He looked at her apologetically. "I wish there was something I could do."

"Actually, there _is_ ," Aliea said, standing up. "Listen. Sherlock and I switched the device. The one the Doctor has is a fake, and the real one was changed to blow up the Daleks instead of sending them into the void. That way, whoever sets it off will have time to get out."

Castiel looked confused. "How does this factor into you needing my help?"

"We need you to get everyone, _including_ the Doctor, out of there before we set it off."

Castiel nodded. "Very well."

"Great. Wait for our signal. …And Cas?"

"Yes?"

"Would it be too much trouble to teleport me up there?"

"Of course not." He placed a hand on her shoulder. A moment later, they were standing inside the Dalek ship.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 – Facing the Daleks

There was no sign of the others, and Aliea looked around apprehensively. "Where do you think they went?"

"They are most likely installing the device," said Castiel.

"What if they were captured before they got the chance?"

"It is a possibility."

"How would we find out?"

"In the event of capture, the bridge is the first ideal place to find them."

"Can you get us there?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Just remember to land us somewhere out of sight."

A few seconds later, Castiel and Aliea were crouching behind some crates "I'm gonna look," Aliea whispered. She peered around the side and was met with a disheartening sight. Her friends were standing in the center of the room, which, in itself was not bad news. But the bad news was made apparent by the twenty or so Daleks surrounding them.

"WE HAVE CAPTURED THE HUMANS!" one of them shouted. "WHAT SHOULD BECOME OF THEM?!"

"SENTENCE THEM TO MAXIMUM EXTERMINATION!"

"WAIT!" shouted the leader. "IT IS THE DOCTOR!"

"THE DOCTOR! HE IS AN ENEMY OF THE DALEKS! DESTROY HIM!"

"NO! THERE ARE TWO DOCTORS! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?! EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN!"

"Get out of my face you giant pepper shaker!"

"Damnit, Dean," muttered Castiel.

"THIS HUMAN HAS DEMONSTRATED INSOLENCE! EXTERMINATE HIM!"

Castiel vanished. A second later, he reappeared with both Winchesters.

"WHERE ARE THE HUMANS?!"

"Quick Jack!" yelled the Doctor, "Vortex manipulator!"

Aliea saw them put their hands on Jack's vortex manipulator, and they all disappeared. "Time to go!" she said. She, Castiel, Dean, and Sam ran out of the room.

"INTRUDERS! SEEK! LOCATE! DESTROY!"

Outside of the bridge, they ran into the rest of the group.

" _There_ you are," said Aliea.

"What are you doing here?!" said the Doctor, "You're supposed to be back on the Valiant!"

"No time for that! Where do we plant the device?"

"Follow me!" They ran after the Doctor down several winding corridors, ducking out of sight when the occasional Dalek passed, screaming, "SEEK! LOCATE! DESTROY!" Finally, the Doctor stopped in front of a panel. He opened it and pulled out several wires.

"Castiel! Get everyone off the ship!" Castiel turned to Aiea, who nodded. He walked over to Sam, Dean, and John, pulling them next to him. They vanished.

"Doctor, I'm not leaving!" said Jack.

"What? No! You are getting off this ship!"

"Someone has to keep the Daleks off your back!"

"I'll manage! I can't let you stay here."

"Don't worry. I made my decision a long time ago. You're not gonna leave me behind anymore."

"What about your _sister_ Jack?"

"Aliea can take care of herself. She understands why I have to do this."

And strangely enough, Aliea _did_ understand. She nodded at him.

The Doctor's protesting increased, but Jack just smiled. He went over to Rose and hugged her. "Have a good life."

She was crying, and tried to get him to stay, but he pulled away and moved to the Other Doctor, pulling him into a hug and kissing him on the cheek. "Take good care of her, Doc."

"Don't worry, I will," the Other Doctor replied, blushing ever so slightly.

Jack turned to Aliea, but before he could say anything, she yanked him into a tight hug. Over his shoulder, she saw Castiel return and leave with the Other Doctor and Rose. She hoped she could stall long enough for her plan to work.

"We didn't get long enough," said Jack, "There's still so much I want to tell you, but you know I can't leave the Doctor."

She nodded. Finally, he broke off the hug and turned to Sherlock. "All right," he said, looking determined, "If this is gonna be my last hurrah, then there's one thing I've wanted to do for a while now…" Seizing Sherlock's face, he pulled him into a kiss, catching the consulting detective off guard so he couldn't pull away. It lasted for several seconds before Jack pulled away with a mischievous smirk.

Just then, Castiel appeared and teleported him away. He reappeared a few seconds later, but made no move to get anyone else.

The Doctor looked up from what he was doing. "Cas, you have to get Sherlock and Aliea off!"

"I'm sorry," said Castiel. He placed his hand on the Doctor's shoulder. The Doctor's eyes widened and his mouth opened in protest. They vanished.

Aliea turned to the consulting detective, who appeared to be frozen in place. "Sherlock, how long does the device take to install?" But the man didn't seem to hear her. "Sherlock!" His head snapped around.

"The…er…the Doctor already sep-separated out t-the correct wires. All I need to do is attach them to the device." He bent over and started hooking the wires up to the real device. Further down the hall, they could hear Daleks getting steadily closer. "SEEK! LOCATE! DESTROY!"

Finally, all of the wires were in place. Sherlock straightened. "Done."

"Great! Now press the button!"

Just as the first few Daleks came around the corner, Sherlock pushed his hand down, and the device began to beep, at first slowly, but then faster and faster as it counted down. Sherlock grabbed Aliea and pulled her over to him. He slammed their hands onto the vortex manipulator as the final beep went off and the sky was shaken by a colossal explosion.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Being only three chapters away from the end, I have decided to finish the story. As such, I won't add any more author's notes until the last chapter.**

Chapter 22 – Did You Miss Me?

Everyone else was on the Valiant, watching a computer screen that had been linked to a satellite orbiting Earth. They watched as the Dalek fleet steadily approached and looked on with mounting dread.

Suddenly, every ship in the fleet exploded all at once, creating a huge fireball and hurling shrapnel every which way. They looked around the room hopefully, but there was no sign of either Sherlock or Aliea.

"Maybe they made it out," said John, "I mean, Aliea had that teleport thing…"

"She didn't," said the Doctor, his head bowed sadly, "She said she left it at the Hub."

Sam and Dean cast their eyes downward. Now they'd never be able to repay the debt they owed.

Jack buried his head in his hands. He knew now that his last remaining family member was gone.

John was still in denial. "No." They all looked at him. "No! No, no. He can't be dead."

"John…" said the Other Doctor.

"No! He did this before, jumping off that bloody building! It's a fake, it _has_ to be." He looked around at them hopefully, but when he saw the looks on their faces and the tears in their eyes, he knew.

After a few moments, Kate opened the door and stuck her head in to congratulate their success. But her voice stalled in her throat as she took in the absences and the fact that there wasn't a dry eye amongst them. She withdrew, head bowed.

The group stood there in silence, mourning their friends. Sherlock Holmes and Aliea Brook. The consulting detective and the immortal girl.

Suddenly, there was a crackle and a white flash of light. They looked up. There were Aliea and Sherlock, standing next to the table.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 – No Shit, Sherlock

"Sorry," said Aliea, "Vortex manipulators. Tricky things. Wound up in Sydney. Took us a minute to fix it. But here we are!" She looked around, noticing the looks of shock on their tearstained faces. "Ah…"

Sherlock looked at John. "What's wrong with all of you? Honestly, John, you're acting like someone died."

Aliea elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow. What on Earth was that for? … _Oh._ John, I didn't know you cared."

Aliea took in the look on John's face. "Sherlock…that might not be the best–"

John sprang forward, wrapping his hands around Sherlock's throat. His momentum caused the detective to fall backwards, landing with John on top of him.

"I don't believe it!" John shouted, "I can't believe you did it _again_!"

Sherlock made several choked noises. "J-john! St-top that!"

Aliea, fearing that John might seriously hurt Sherlock, jumped forward and managed to pry him off. Sherlock sat up, gasping for breath. Aliea turned to the others, who had been watching the whole thing. "So…we're back."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 – What Now?

Aliea had a new definition for hugging. She maintained that if you looked it up in the dictionary, you would find three different kinds of hugs. Gentle, tight, and death-by-suffocation. The latter was what she experienced not long after separating John from Sherlock.

First, Jack had run over and most likely cracked a rib or two. Then, Dean, Rose, and the Doctors had their turns, respectively. And finally, she was lifted off of her feet by Sam, who squeezed her so tight that she was sure none of her organs were in the same place. John, however, was still too furious with Sherlock to participate in the hugging of anyone, which she found she didn't mind too much. She figured she'd wait a while before accepting a hug from him, especially after what he'd done to Sherlock. Bruises were already forming on the detective's throat, although thankfully the Doctor had said there was no internal damage.

After the hugging episode, everyone had demanded an explanation, the Doctor most of all, so she sat them all at the table before she began.

"I'd like to know why the Daleks exploded," said the Doctor.

"Well, after you told us you were going to sacrifice yourself, I knew I couldn't let that happen, so I got Sherlock to help me with a plan. It was simple: alter the device to blow up the Dalek ships instead of sending them to the void. That way, there would be time to get out. So Sherlock wrote the program and made a harmless replica of the device, which I switched out for the real one. While you guys were teleporting up to the ship, I gave Sherlock my vortex manipulator, which proved to be instrumental in our survival. We got Cas to teleport everyone else out, and then we attached our device. As it turned out, we pulled it off without a hitch."

"Well," said the Other Doctor, "That was certainly a risky idea, but you pulled it off in the end."

"Yeah, and without anyone dying," said Dean proudly, "Apart from the Daleks, that is."

There was silence for a few moments before Sam spoke. "I think we've come to the same point as last time… What now?"

"Well, between Castiel and the Tardis, you'll all get back home safely," said the Doctor, "Other than that, well, I'm sure we'll see each other again."

"We should make this a regular thing," Dean mused.

"What, saving the world?" said Rose.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Well, I'm sure that any of us would call the others if anything interesting happened," said the Doctor, "I took the liberty of programming the Tardis's number into all of your phones."

"Awesome."

"Right," said Sherlock, massaging his throat, "Well, I'd better be getting back to Baker Street. You know how Mycroft gets…especially when his cameras caught me and John disappearing in a flash of light."

"One question remains," said Aliea. She turned to the Other Doctor and Rose. "Where will you two go?"

The Other Doctor and Rose exchanged a glance. "We thought we might stay at Torchwood," said the Other Doctor, "If that isn't too much trouble."

"Not at all," said Jack flirtatiously, "We'd be honored. Of course, if any of you feel like dropping by at any time, you're always welcome." He threw a wink at Sherlock, who cleared his throat and looked away.

Aliea cut her brother a look. "Anyway… We'd better be getting back."

She gave them all one last hug, then took her vortex manipulator back from Sherlock, who looked disappointed that she'd remembered it. Rose put her hand on top of it, and the Other Doctor put his hand on top of Jack's. The last the others saw of them before they vanished was Jack's arm around the Other Doctor's waist, and the Other Doctor trying desperately to pull him off. Then, only Sam, Dean, Castiel, John, Sherlock, and the Doctor were left.

"We'd best be going too," said Dean, "The monsters wait for no one." He and Sam shook hands with everyone, then Castiel put a hand on both of their shoulders and all three disappeared.

"Well," said the Doctor after a few moments, "You two can come in the Tardis. I'll take you back to Baker Street. Then I'm going to pick up the Ponds. I've made up my mind about where to take them. New York's pretty nice this time of year. Possibly Manhattan…"

With that, the trio got into the Tardis and the next thing they knew, John and Sherlock were back in front of their flat.

"I'm sure we'll see you again quite soon," said Sherlock after a brief handshake.

John shook hands next. "Yeah. I'll have a talk with him about pretending to be dead."

On that note, he turned and followed Sherlock into 221B. As they climbed the stairs, they heard the unmistakable sound of the Tardis disappearing into the falling dusk.


	25. Epilogue

Epilogue

Three months later, Sam and Dean had just gotten back to their motel room after an exhausting demon hunt. "The hell's up with all the demon cases?"

"I don't know, but there's definitely been a lot more demonic activity than usual."

"Well I'm sick of it. Let's get cleaned up and go for pie."

Sam turned around to find a man in a dark suit standing behind them. "…Dean."

"What is it _now_?" he turned around. "What do _you_ want?"

"Moose, Squirrel. It absolutely _kills_ me to be here," said Crowley.

"Well, spit it out. What's eating you?"

"I've come to ask for your less than desired assistance, unfortunately."

"With what?" Sam asked.

"You may have noticed more, ah, hellish activity than usual."

"Yeah, so?"

"A new leader has recently come out among my demons. He plans to restart the apocalypse and is gaining support fairly quickly. As you know, this puts the world, and my position as ruler in jeopardy."

"What are you saying?" asked Dean suspiciously.

"Well, if he usurps me, aside from the apocalypse rerun, there will obviously be less… friendly demon activity."

"'Less friendly'."

"I am, after all, the only reason you two morons aren't under attack every day."

"So you want us to help you get rid of this demon?" said Sam.

"If it's not too much for you to handle." Crowley examined his fingernails.

"And once you're back in power, you'll tone down the demons?"

"Considerably."

Sam sighed. "Okay, fine. We'll help."

Crowley smiled. "Excellent. I'll be in touch." He vanished.

Dean sighed. "It never stops, does it?"

"I'm sick of it too, Dean."

Dean pulled out his cellphone.

"What are you doing?"

He held up the phone. "Who ya gonna call?"

Many thousands of miles away, in the city of Cardiff, Wales, in a hidden base underneath a place called Roald Dahl Plass, Aliea Brook picked up her ringing cellphone. "Ghostbusters."

 **A/N: Well here we are at the end of it all. You know, when I started writing the Adventures of Superwholock, I had no idea I'd be writing a sequel. Yet, here it is, and here I am, at the final conclusion. It's been quite the journey. I'd like to thank those of you that stuck around till the end. Respect. Anyway, you can ask me questions or talk to me in the review section. After all, without reviews I wouldn't know how much you liked the story. I'm sure we'll meet again on other stories I may write. Farewell for now!**


	26. Status Update

**This goes out to all my dedicated followers and reviewers. I know I have not been active for a long time, so I thought I'd give you an update on anything that I may or may not do on.**

 **First of all, some time ago, one of you posted a review on this story stating that you couldn't wait for the next one. I feel obliged to tell you that I had never considered writing yet another story in the series until you brought it up. If there is enough support and agreement, I may reconsider ending the series and write another story. However, this would take some time.**

 **On that note, I'd like to inform you that I am currently in the process of writing another fanfiction, this time in the Avenger fandom. As of yet, I haven't decided whether to post it when it reaches completion. I suppose that if there's enough interest in seeing it, then post it I will.**

 **Finally, I'd like to let you know that although it appears I've been inactive on Fanfiction, in reality, I am still present on the website quite often and check my email regularly. Therefore, if any of you wish to reach me, all you have to do is PM me or write a review on one of my stories and I will definitely get back to you.**

 **On a last note, thank you to anyone who recently reviewed, favorited, or followed me or either of my stories. Your support means a lot to me. Thank you.**

 **Yours,**

 **TheWolfParadox**


	27. Important! Please Read!

Hiya, WolfParadox here. I just wanted to give you guys some idea of my current writing situation.

So, on the last couple chapters of TSE, I talked about some of my future plans and how I had an Avengers fic in the works. While that is still a plan, I have encountered major writer's block in that fic. My solution was to start writing something else. I don't know how many of you have heard of the video game Destiny, but it's one I enjoy playing a lot and have recently been reading fanfictions for and, even more recently, _writing_ fanfictions for. I appreciate all the reviews you guys have left on my story. And although I had no plans for another sequel, I am open to any ideas you'd like to pitch to me.

Anyway, thanks for reading this. If you're interested in anything I mentioned (e.g. Superwholock sequel, Avenger fic, or Destiny fic), leave a review or PM me and tell me what you think.

Thanks again!

\- TheWolfParadox


End file.
